Giorno, the pokémon trainer
by Suktard
Summary: It has been 4 years since Giorno is a fucking mob boss of the fucking italian mafia and he had enough. So he sent himself in another world to have a new DREAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM. Also you will never reach the truth. (Don't expect fun in this first chapter, I will be memeing alot in the next ones.)


_**Chapter 1: a brand new world. . . . **_

-19th june 2005

It was exactly 6:11 am, a blond japanese looking guy was on a luxury chair as if he was a king. By him, stood a man, with something strange head cover forming an arrow on his forehead. He held a gun with his left hand, spinning it with his index finger...

"Oi, Giorno. I don't think it is a good idea. If you do that who will take care of Polnareff? Because I ain't doing it." The guy wearing the head cover talking to Giorno while reaching the windows to open them.

-"Sorry Mista, but I have no other choices. It's been 3 months since we've talked about this. I think It's time for me to finally do it, also, for polnareff. Just give him to Jotaro." Giorno said calmly, while patting a small turtle who looked really annoyed.

"Don't pat me please. I'm still a respectable turtle!" a voice from inside the turtle was heard. But apparently, Giorno & Mista completely ignored it.

"Fine fine, I'll do that, just do your things I guess. I'll take care of Passione while you're gone." Mista said as he grabbed the turtle while she struggled to get off his grip, waving it's legs around.

Giorno stood up, he wore a blue suit, with a heart shaped opening around his chest and 2 wing-shaped emblems on the collar he also has 2 ladybug emblems on each side of his chest and one below his zipper. He looked towards the window and looked at the sun rising. Mista stared at him, while a humanoid silhouette with a build really similar to Giorno's, slowly appeared by him, It had ladybug both hands, it's head extended into 4 and a main pointed tip.

It just stood there, staring at the ground while Giorno looked at the window. Mista looked down for a brief second, then smiled, turning around and walking away.

The silhouette looked towards Giorno and started talking with a robotic voice.

"YOU WILL NEVER REACH THE TRUTH."

It suddenly punched Giorno, as soon as it landed, the whole mansion they were in flashed in white for a second, with the Mafia boss no where to be seen...

_**"Kid...Kid...Kid? Please wake up, You're laying right in front of my house..." **_

Giorno heard a voice echoing in his head, telling him to...wake up? He let out a small sound of pain before regaining consciousness and opening his eyes.

What he saw was astounding-just kidding. It was just a mature, rather old woman, who was snapping at his face, attemping to wake him up. Giorno blinked 2 times before realising and pushed lightly her hand. She saw him wake up and let out a sigh of relief. Not because he wasn't dead. Just because she didn't have to see someone laying in front of her home all day.

Giorno sat up and looked around, alot of confusion in his eyes, which was noticed by the woman who stood up completely.

"Welcome to Pallet Town, a town for kids and beginners! Where the famous professor Oak lives and does alot of researches about Pokémons!"

Giorno shook his head and looked towards her, he slowly stood up, being smaller than the woman. He rose an eyebrow at the word "Pokémon" which was ALSO noticed by the woman.

"All the kids here wish to become a Pokémon trainer! I'm sure you know all this, I'm just reminding you since you fell and got knocked out while going to the lab."

Giorno coughed and looked up at her, surprised that he was this small compared to her. I mean, he's like 1m80 right? Were they giants?

"Right. Thank you for these informations. I'm going to head right there." Giorno nodded in respect then looked at his right and saw no lab. So he decided to look at the left and saw a giant building. Which was certainly a lab. So he decided to walk towards them, with the woman looking at him go.

While he was walking, he looked at his hands, and suddenly had memories of alot of things that he didn't even remember doing. (Or..I mean...Yeah...Memories are things you remember doin- whatever you get it.) He smiled after realizing that he didn't get just transfered here. He has a whole family and story here and he could tell that he had the exact same gens. He looked up, with a déterminated expression while a weaving of hair fell right in front of his eye, which made him realize something...

He became a kid again. By the color of it, he could tell he was older than 12. He touched his hair and felt a pudding-bowl hairstyle. A blond one. He didn't remember him having such thing. Or is it right before he made the 3 donuts hairstyle? Which officialy made him 13 years old as it is when he had 13 years old that he made the donut hairstyle. He let out a sigh and finally reached the lab, with a serious expression.

"I, Giorno Giovanna, will become a pokémon trainer."


End file.
